13 Listopada 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30,7.00,7.25 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Owoce miłości (6) - ser. prod. kanad. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmiescie 27 8.25 Gielda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Karlsson Paluszek - serial 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (87) - telenow. 10.50 Między nami 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie 11.30 Klub samotnych serc 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program infor. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie. pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie 12.45 Plebania - serial TVP 13.15 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (16-ost.) - telenowela dok. 13.45 Pomorskie pejzaże historyczne: Historia Gryfrtów. Pod znakiem Marsa 14.05 Ładna historia 14.10 Sfinks - zagadki historii: Casanowa - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 14.40 Windy-lifts - nauka języka ang. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek 15.30 Euroexpress 15.45 Niespokojni 16.00 Tylko u nas 16.30 Moda na sukces (1249) - senal USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (393) - telenowela TVP 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja 18.55 Rzuć palenie razem z nami - poradnik 19.00 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat i jego kot 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Pogoda 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: Złodzieje sklepow - film dok. prod. angielskiej 21.05 Teatr TV - Scena współczesna: ... Aj chce się tyć 22.25 Monitor Wiadomosci 22.55 Sportowy fłesz 23.00 Zulu, Zulu - film fab. prod. angielskiej 1.20 Między nami 1.40 Plebania - serial TVP 2.05 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 Na dobre i na zle - serial TVP (powt.) 9.30 Gdzie diabeł mowi dobranoc (54/87) - serial prod. USA 10.15 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody. Delfiny - serial dok. prod. USA 10.40 McGregorowie (54) - serial 11.20 Sonata na spracowane ręce - film dokumentalny Jacka Jędrzejewicza 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej 12.20 Wielki Piknik Dwójki: Pożegnanie lata - Szczecin 2000 (2) 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (50): Nad przepaścią - serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 14.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: Słoneczko 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Kłopoty z przymiotnikami od nazw miejscowych 15.00 Złotopołscy (266): Nadzwyczajni i zwyczajni - telenowela TVP 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kolem się toczy (12/19) - ser. 17.00 Male ojczyzny: Ejszyszki, Ejszyszki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.21 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.25 Magazyn piłkarski Gol 19.55 Spotkame z balladą: Kolejarskie spotkanie z balladą 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.26 Pogoda 21.35 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - komediodramat prod. polskiej 23.40 Miasto Powiat Ameryki - film dok. Tadeusza Śmiarowskiego 0.20 Kino beż granic: Wstęp do filmu 0.25 Kino bez granic: Chwytaj dzień - film fab. prod. USA 2.05 Koncert fortepianowy Ferdinanda Riesa 2.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Wielka księga natury - serial anim. 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - ser. anim. prod. angielskiej 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - ser. fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Aktualności sportowe 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Kassandra - ser. fab. 9.30 Podroże w świecie znaczków 9.45 Tojesttemat 10.00 Sanktuana we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Twój problem, czyli pytania do specjalisty 10.45 Psychiatna bez lęku 11.15 Kino w południe: Nash Bridges - ser. krym. prod. USA 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 Od pucybuta do... 13.00 Morskie opowieści - serial popularnonaukowy prod. francuskiej 13.30 Zaproszenie 13.50 Bliżej prawa 14.00 Aktualności 14.10 Projektantki - ser. fab. prod. amerykanskiej 14.35 Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Eneduerabe - program dla najmłodszych 15.05 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny 15.30 Klub globtrotera 16.00 Oj, ni ma jak Lwów 16.30 Kino familijne: Harry i Hendersonowie - serial fabularny 17.00 Podroże w świecie znaczków 17.15 Twój problem, czyli pytanie do specjalisty 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Wizytowki - program Biura Reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Magazyn. Telewizyjna 1 19.00 Nie ma mowy o miłośći - komedia romantyczna 20.35 Echa regionów 21.05 Miłosć i namiętność - serial fabularny prod. meksykańskiej 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 To jest temat 22.10 Polska, ktorej nie widać 22.30 Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dok. 23.00 Z wokandy - magazyn sądowy 23.20 Magazyn historyczny 24.00 Zakonczenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (120/123): Rybki - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Ken Jubenvill (24 min) 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 14.00 Panorama 14.05 Program dnia 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Mit Kopciuszka - reportaż 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (13/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davison, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Kolory życia - program poradnikowy 18.50 Halo Trójka 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Nie ma mowy o miłości (Un amour impossible) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Robin Renucci, Coraly Zahonero, Michel Vuillermoz, Daniel Berlioux (90 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Tygodnik gospodarczy 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23.00 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 23.25 Magazyn kociewski 23.45 Rodno zemia - magazyn 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (120/123): Rybki - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Ken Jubenvill (24 min) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Psychiatria bez lęku - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Nash Bridges (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Na antenie 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Koncert rozrywkowy 16.05 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn turystyczny 16.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (13/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davison, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Poselski dyżur - program publicystyczny 18.50 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Nie ma mowy o miłości (Un amour impossible) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Robin Renucci, Coraly Zahonero, Michel Vuillermoz, Daniel Berlioux (90 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.40 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23.00 (WP) Nieautoryzowane biografie - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (3) - serial komediowy (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 7.25 Pokemon (30) - serial animowany 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Skrzydła (48) - amerykański serial komediowy 8.30 Wysoka fala (45) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (120) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Fiorella (69) - serial obyczajowy. 11.30 Łowca przygód - serial (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 12.30 Magazyn ligi Mistrzów (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekodera Polsatu) 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (57) - polski serial komediowy 14.00 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (58) - polski serial komediowy 14.30 Twoj lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (125) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Wysoka fala (46) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Fiorella (70) - serial obyczajowy 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (121) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - komedia akcji USA 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Polityczne graffiti 0.10 Bumerang 0.40 Kurier TV 1.00 Pijany smok - komedia Hongkong 2.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.05 Porywy serca (66) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Malusinscy (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Alf (54) - serial komediowy prod. USA 7.50 Kapitan Planeta (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Zorro (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Pinokio (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (71) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (112) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.20 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.25 Ładny dom - magazyn o budownictwie 13.50 Malusinscy (26) - senal animowany dla dzieci 14.15 Kapitan Planeta (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Zorro (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.05 Mecz NBA 16.00 Alf (55) - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Valeria (46) - serial obyczajowy. Argentyna 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca (67) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.25 Trafiony zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 0.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 0.30 Nie do wiary - opowiesci niesamowite (za zgodą rodziców) 1.00 Automaniak - mag. motoryzacyjny 1.30 Multikino 2.00 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (32) - serial animowany, USA 1992 (30 min) (powt.) 09.00 PIM (10) - serial dla dzieci (30 min) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny 2 (13) - serial animowany 10.00 Baza Pensacola (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-9 11.00 Dusza człowiek (25) - serial komediowy, USA 19977 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (9) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Gilette - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 2 (9) - serial SF, USA 1995 13.25 Magazyn muzyczny 14.15 V max - mag. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Garfield (33) - serial animowany, USA 16.15 Ulysses (11) - dla dzieci 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny 3 (1) - serial animowany, USA 1996 (30 min) 17.15 Allo, Allo (4) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 1984-1992 (30 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Baza Pensacola (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Żar tropików (50) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991 20.00 V.I.P. 2 (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Koła sprawiedliwości - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (10) - telenowela, Polska 23.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Trudno zapomnieć - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 (91 min) 01.30 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 02.00 VlP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.10 Super Gol - magazyn 03.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. 04.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.05 Podaj dalej 10.35 Inwazja z przeszłości - komedia USA (1997) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 KatalIna I Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Przestańcie się kłócić - film obycz. niem. (1998) 21.50 Zlecenie na morderstwo (1) - miniserial sens. USA (1993) 22.40 Wieczór z reklamą - magazyn 23.15 Dawno temu w zamku - film erot. USA (1995) 0.35 Sexplozja - mag. 0.50 Zoom 1.15 Przestańcie się kłócić - film obycz. niem. (1998 2.50 Dawno temu w zamku - film erot. USA (1995), 4.05 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Tradycje 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 9.30 Fraglesy - serial anim. 9.55 Artystyczne tandemy - komedia obycz., Polska 11.30 Galeria. Polesia czar 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa '99 - wieczór galowy (2) 13.00 Klan (383) - telenowela 13.30 ... dla piękna, przyjaźni i Boga - program 13.50 Parnas Literacki - prog. kulturalny 14.05 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 14.30 555 - film dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Ludzie listy piszą 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Galeria. Polesia czar 16.25 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsala - serial anim. 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Klan (383) - telenowela 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka. Dziwny świat kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Pogoń za Adamem - film obycz., Polska 21.25 Ab Ovo - Szycie z resztek (1) - program rozryw. 21.55 Tęskniłeś tyle lat... - film dok. 22.35 Panorama 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty. Litwo, ojczyzno moja (3) - film dok. 23.45 Portret Bogdana Paprockiego 0.10 Teledyski na życzenie 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Ludzie listy piszą 1.20 Dziwny świat kota Filemona 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Klan (383) - telenowela 2.25 Pogoń za Adamem - film obycz., Polska 3.50 Ab Ovo - Szycie z resztek 4.20 Tęskniłeś tyle lat... - film dok. 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 12.00 Pool bilard: Liga Światowa w Warszawie 14.00 NBA action 14.30 NBA Jam 15.00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska: PSV Eindhoven - Feynoord Rotterdam powt. 17.00 Trans World Sport- magazyn 18.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Joao Havelange, mecz: Sao Paulo- Corinthians 20.00 Hokej: NHL: Carolina Hutticanes - Ottawa Senators 22.00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (30) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (61) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (16) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Fun Zone (17) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 09.00 Monster Trucks (37) (powt.) 09.30 Piłka nożna: 1 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka (powt.) 10.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (24) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (25) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (66) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.30 Fun Zone (1) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.45 Monster Trucks (47) (powt.) 16.15 Blade Warriors (5) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (25) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - zapowiedź meczu 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz 1.FC Nürnberg - VfL Osnabrück 22.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - analiza meczu 22.30 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Newcenter Journal 00.00 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.30 Lumberjack (31) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (38) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (14) (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.15 Galileo (powt.) 05.35 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.25 taff (powt.) 06.50 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 (powt.) 07.40 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.10 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 08.35 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1998 09.05 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1999 09.30 Lovestories (powt.) 10.30 Talk, Talk, Talk (powt.) 11.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1988 12.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 12.30 Mamuśki - serial komediowy, USA 1993 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 21.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1999 21.45 Futurama - serial animowany, USA 1999 22.15 TV total - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Quatsch Comedy Club - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.50 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1998 00.20 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1989 00.50 Cinema TV (powt.) 01.35 Zaginiony świat Sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1999 02.20 Relic Hunter - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1999 03.10 Focus TV (powt.) 03.55 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.45 Nicole (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 06.45 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 09.05 Relativity - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 10.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 12.05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 (powt.) 13.00 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 14.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 15.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 17.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Ten papież musi umrzeć (The Pope Must Die) - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1991, reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Robbie Coltrane, Beverly D'Angelo, Herbert Lom, Paul Bartel (95 min) 22.10 PM Reportage - magazyn reporterów 23.15 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Bubblegum Crisis: Revenge Road - film animowany, Japonia 1990, reż. Hayashi Hiroki/Akiyama Katsuhito (90 min) 02.25 Magazyn reklamowy 02.40 Jak to się robi w Chicago (Raw Deal) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Kathryn Harrold, Darren McGavin, Sam Wanamaker (100 min) (powt.) 04.30 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 05.15 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial SF, USA 1996/99 Kanal 5 06.00 Snurre Sprätt och hans glada gäng - program dla dzieci 06.40 Cartoon Network - program dla dzieci 07.50 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 08.00 Oggy And the Cockroaches - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Zorro - serial przygodowy, USA 09.00 Happy Days - serial komediowy, USA 09.30 Jenny Jones - talk show 10.25 Sally - talk show 11.20 Veckans stjärna: The Ark 12.15 Hunter - serial przygodowy, USA 13.10 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 14.05 Moesha - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.35 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 15.05 Change of Heart - serial, USA 1999 15.35 Sally - talk show 16.25 Jenny Jones - talk show 17.20 Veckans stjärna: The Ark 17.25 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 18.30 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Motorjournalen - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Sabrina - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Harrison Ford, Julia Ormond, Greg Kinnear, Nancy Marchand (122 min) 23.30 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny 00.35 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Veckans stjärna: The Ark 01.35 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1996 02.05 Lightning Force - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992 02.35 Renegat - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.30 Netflash - wiadomości interetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Le 13' Music: Soulwax/Novastar - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.20 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 14.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.00 Clipline 17.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Le 13' Music: Soulwax/Novastar - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM and Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.55 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 L'Integrale: Beastie Boys - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Ritmo Latino 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Reggae 00.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski Ale Kino! 08.00 Skarb kapitana Martensa - film sensacyjny, Polska 1957, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Barbara Połomska, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz (74 min) 09.15 Rozmowa na drugiej linii - film krótkometrażowy 09.30 Żegnaj Bonaparte (Adieu Bonaparte) - film historyczny, Francja/Egipt 1984, reż. Youssef Chahine, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Mohsen Mohi-elDin, Patrice Chereau, Claude Cernay (115 min) 11.25 Dokument: Tom Cruise - film dokumentalny 12.10 Utracona cześć Katarzyny Blum (Die verlorene Ehre der Katharina Blum) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975, reż. Volker Schlöndorff/Margarethe von Trotta, wyk. Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Dieter Laser, Heinz Bennent (102 min) 13.55 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Bez cugli - film dokumentalny 14.45 Wśród nocnej ciszy - film kryminalny, Polska 1978, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Mirosław Konarowski, Henryk Bista (117 min) 16.45 Dzika kaczka (The Wild Duck) - dramat psychologiczny, Australia 1983, reż. Henry Safran, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Liv Ullmann, Lucinda Jones, John Meillon (91 min) 18.20 Nocny lot 767 (Midnight Flight) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burk, Leslie Malton, Stephen McHattie (97 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Dzień niepodległości 20.30 ALE FACECI!: Ludzie będą gadać (People Will Talk) - komedia, USA 1951, reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Cary Grant, Jeanne Crain, Finlay Currie, Hume Cronyn (110 min) 22.20 Dokument: Cary Grant - film dokumentalny 22.50 Za burtą (Overboard) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Gary Marshall, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Edward Herrmann, Katherine Helmond (108 min) 00.40 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Antybohaterowie - film dokumentalny 01.30 Autostopowicz (The Hitcher) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Rutger Hauer, C. Thomas Howell, Jennifer Jason Leigh, John Jackson (94 min) 03.05 Wymówienie - film krótkometrażowy 03.20 Ostatni wywiad Marilyn Monroe (Marilyn Monroe: The Last Interview) - film dokumentalny, USA 1992 (27 min) 03.50 Magazyn filmowy: Bez twarzy 04.15 Cięcia (Cuts) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Paul Chapman, Peter Davison, James Healy, Bobby Knutt (76 min) 05.35 Magazyn filmowy: Sigurney Weaver MarcoPolo 04.30 Rzeki 05.00 Pejzaże: Bali 06.00 Wędrówki: Słowenia 06.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Civil War Parks 07.30 Adventure - Zima w Quebeku 08.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (6) 08.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 30 09.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (1) 09.30 Północny - Zachód USA - reportaż 10.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Dolomity: Sesto i Andalo 10.30 Dalekie podróże: Egipt 11.00 Ogrody: Tajemnicze ogrody (1) 12.00 Wędrówki: Asturia 12.30 Atlas - Antyle 13.30 Mistral: Jemen 14.00 Pejzaże: Zatoka Kalifornijska 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 31 15.00 Landscape - Cypr (2) 15.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (2) 16.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Padwa 16.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 17.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wybrzeże Wielkiej Brytanii 18.00 Europolis - Berlin (2) 18.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Appalachy 19.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 20.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 31 21.00 Sail Away: Tahiti 21.30 Atlas - Peru 22.30 Adventures - Wakacje w Otsherland 23.00 Afryka - Kenia 23.30 Sycylia (1) - reportaż 00.00 Za horyzontem: Chorwacja 00.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (1) 01.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 01.30 Rzeki 02.00 Pejzaże: Bali 03.00 Wędrówki: Słowenia 03.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Civil War Parks Hallmark 06.00 Pora cudów (The Season for Miracles) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Carla Gugino, David Conrad, Patty Duke, Lynn Redgrave (99 min) 08.00 Nie patrz w dół (Don't Look Down) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Terry Kinney, Kate Robbins (87 min) 10.00 Grace i Glorie (Grace and Glorie) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Diane Lane, Neal McDonough, Chris Beetem (95 min) 12.00 Długa droga do domu (The Long Way Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Sarah Paulson, Kristin Griffith, Garwin Sanford (95 min) 14.00 Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Daryl Hannah, Robert Forster, Ruben Santiago-Hudson (86 min) 16.00 Telefon zaufania (Hotline) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Lynda Carter, Steve Forrest, Granville Van Dusen, Monte Markham (96 min) 18.00 Zabłąkane duchy (Restless Spirits) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. David Wellington, wyk. Marsha Mason, Michael Monty, Julian Wimbles, Lothaire Bluteau (95 min) 20.00 Syrenka (Mermaid) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Samantha Mathis, Jodelle Ferland, David Kaye (90 min) 22.00 Powrót do domu (Night Ride Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn (95 min) 00.00 Podarunek: Historia Daniela Huffmana (The Gift of Love: the Daniel Huffman Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Korty, wyk. Ed Marinaro, Debbie Reynolds, Elden Ratliff, Gary Fruchtman (94 min) 02.00 Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Daryl Hannah, Robert Forster, Ruben Santiago-Hudson (86 min) 04.00 Telefon zaufania (Hotline) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Lynda Carter, Steve Forrest, Granville Van Dusen, Monte Markham (96 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MarcoPolo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku